Becoming Another
by BlackRuby
Summary: The one person she thought would always help her has stripped Serena of *everthing*, now she's going insane and there's only one way to stop it...R&R Please!! *Ch.9up*
1. Bubbles

A/N: I swore to myself I would *never* do a fic with this overly used character, because of that known fact that it's been overused and totally unoriginal. But, being me, I've twisted things and you'll be surprised as to what I've done. Let the boring and old become new and exciting once again! Enjoy and please review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Becoming Another

Chapter One

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Serena felt free, refreshed, and happy for the first time in awhile. Darien and her weren't dating anymore, she'd said no to destiny and that was that! She could just keep being Sailor Moon and save the world from evil with her team of Senshi. Rule the Moon later in life when it was time for her to become her future self. Right? No? Reality was about to come crashing through the door of our naïve princess's life…and wipe it out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

What was going on? Today had been so amazing! Then, there was this. Luna hadn't been home when Serena arrived from the arcade, in fact she hadn't seen anyone but Darien (who she didn't talk too, but noticed anyways) and Andrew at the Crown. Now if it hadn't been any weirder, here she was in a big silver bubble, floating through the forest just east of the Cherry Hill Temple. 

The bubble skimmed the tree tops and floated down into a cluster of cherry trees deep in the forest. Serena stood up and felt herself being past through the bubble and touched foot on the ground to find herself dressed as Princess Serenity of the old Silver Millennium. With a confused and curious look, her glacier blue eyes scanned the area for the cause of her capture, and saw it.

" Mother?" Serena smiled happily and practically ran forward, but came to a halt when she saw the look of anger on the dead Queen's lovely features.

" Serenity, I'm sure your confused, but you've brought this on yourself." Serenity had such a hateful look to her face, Serena felt scared and stepped back.

" What are you talking about? I've done nothing wrong." Serena felt her fear rise and in the back of her mind swam the reason but she couldn't grasp it.

" You are being stripped of your abilities, your throne, your title, and your Senshi life, including everyone that goes along with it!" 

" No!" Serena screamed out into the night and clutched her chest. It burned like crazy and so did her forehead where her moon crescent shone brightly. 

It felt like hell, but she knew what it was that truly hurt. Her crystal was being ripped from her body, her birth right fading from her forehead. Serena didn't think it could be worse. Now back in her blue silk night dress and robe, Serena fell to the grassy floor gasping for her breath.

" W-wh-why?" Serena breathed out the word still unable to breath correctly.

" Because you broke the future and went against your fate with Prince Endymion of the Earth. Now you have nothing but memories and the life you led before Luna found you. Don't try to find them, because you can't see them. Your eyes no longer recognize their faces and they've never even _heard_ of you. Life of a mortal is what you receive when you go against the fates." Serenity gave a look of disgust and turned her back to a crying Serena who collapsed into unconsciousness soon after the dead woman disappeared…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: this chapter is very short but it works for the beginning. I'm not sure who to pair Sere with, maybe Artemis if I can work him in, or someone else entirely knew. I'll let you help me with my choice. Please make suggestions!!!! Oh and review!! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^


	2. Bunny Tsukino

A/N: I couldn't wait to do the next chapter so here I am writing it! I hope you like it! I'll take any suggestions as to who Serena should be paired with, No Darien WILL NOT be a consideration, I'm leaning towards Kunzite/Malachite anyways. But you all could change my mind if you wish to try. I've gotten ideas for Seiya from one reader (sorry if your name isn't here, u know who u are, thank you! And everyone else!) It could also be an original character since I had some suggestions for that too. Artemis will also not be in consideration, I'm keeping him for another story ^_~

A/N: Sorry, many notes tonight. To "A Reader", who freakin FLAMED me, how incredibly rude! Haven't you ever heard of a prologue?? So now I laugh at you and your review has been deleted, due to idiotic criticism. Thank you to all my OTHER reviewers, I appreciate your thoughts and suggestions very much! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Becoming Another

Chapter Two

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The next day was a hectic Thursday. The police found an eighteen year old girl in the woods just east of the Cherry Hill Temple. They couldn't understand how she'd gotten out there or why, for she definitely didn't look like a girl who went to parties, drank, or did anything illegal for that matter. Her blonde hair went to the ground and was a bit tangled from her sleep in the forest, but she stayed slumbering all the way to the hospital.

***

" Are you sure officer?!? In the woods??? Yes, I'm on my way!" Ken put down the phone and ran into the living room, starting to slip on his shoes and coat, then grabbed his keys and flew out the door. He'd call his wife later, all that mattered right now was his precious little girl. 

***

Serena moaned and tiredly put a hand to her aching head. She felt like hell had made a personal attack on her, somewhat close to the truth she realized later on. Something was wrong though, her surroundings were not the walls of her dark pink bedroom at home, and their was a beeping sound to Serena's right. Groggily, she pushed herself up in the bed she was in and looked around. The walls were white and the ceiling tiles looked old and had yellow patches from water stains. Serena found herself to be clad in a white and blue checkered hospital gown, and a ID bracelet around her small wrist.

- What's going on?!? How the heck did I get into a hospital? Where are my parents?…Oh my head kills! I feel so drained and…empty…- Her eyelids slid shut and suddenly a piercing scream came from her lips to shake the very foundations of the hospital. 

A nurse in the hall ran in quickly, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes darting every where in concern. Finally the green of the nurse's eyes fell on the blonde girl sobbing loudly in her bed. 

" Miss? What's wrong dear?!" The nurse hugged her close in a motherly fashion until the doctors arrived with a man with dark brown hair close on their heels. The man pushed in front of the doctors and practically threw the nurse of the girl as he pulled her to his lap and petted her hair to quiet her.

" Serena, bunny, shhhh. It's alright bunny, calm down…that's a girl…"Ken Tsukino held his little girl this way until she just laid her head on his shoulder and let herself be rocked back and forth by her dad.

" Mr. Tsukino, I'll be back in ten minutes to give her an exam. I'm guessing she was just scared from what ever may have happened to her." Doctor Terra, a young man who looked no older than Serena with very light blue/almost white wavy short hair and light crystal blue eyes. He was tall and his forehead has a strange mark. He smiled at them and with one last glance went out the room and shut the door behind him.

" Daddy, am I scaring you? I don't want to mess up your new job and…" Serena looked up at her father with concerned reddened eyes and streaked cheeks.

" No, no your not messing anything up Bunny. You scared me a bit when you were crying. What were you doing in the forest so late at night?" Concerned and puzzled emotions swam in her father's blue eyes. 

- I can't tell them about the Senshi, he wouldn't believe me since I can't point any of them out, I miss them all. I feel as if I've betrayed them…what should I say…maybe it would be a good time to insert some acting…- She thought for a second and let her mind go blank with confusion, making her outward appearance look the same and her eyes got a glossed look to them.

" I-I don't remember daddy. Every things blank!" The blonde haired girl jumped up and began to pace frantically, all the while congratulating herself on her great acting.

" Bunny, please sit down! You've had a hard night, just rest, and don't worry about it. Your safe now, that's all that matters." Something in his words made Serena squirm and she consented with his order and laid down.

- I'm safe, but is the world?- She didn't want to sound arrogant, but she'd always been the person to save everyone from evil. What was she going to do with that gone from her life? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

* A Week Later *

The annoying sound of her blue alarm clock rang painfully in her ears, urging her from dreamland. A grin graced her lips when it went with a _thunck _to the dark blue of her carpet. With a groan Serena lifted her blankets off her body and weakly got out of bed. She felt strange for a minute and glanced around her room…no it was still a dark pink and everything was the same. 

She meandered over to the cherry wood vanity across the room and sat down, rubbing tiredness from her eyes. Dazedly Serena glanced into the mirror…and screamed. 

**

Should I end it?? Nah, I'm not that mean! Just a side note, the others didn't betray Serena, the fates just hate Serena for going against her destiny, which doesn't have any hold on her now. I'll never do this again, so don't worry! Read on!!

**

" Sere! What's with all the wailin'?! You nearly blew my ears out!" Sammy stalked into his sister's room annoyed for his rude awakening and looked at her shocked and horrified face.

" My-my hair!!! It looks just like moms!!" Serena pulled on her hair making sure it was real, still shocked to no end.

" What do you mean your hair?? I don't see anything wrong with it. Did you have a bad dream or something'?" Sammy walked over to her and leaned over Serena's shoulder, seeing nothing new but her strange expression.

" Oooo and my eyes! I've got dad's eyes! What happened to my original color??" It was baffling, it all felt so knew and unreal!

" Bunny, that _is_ your original color. Did you fall off your bed again?" Sammy now felt concerned for his sister's mental health.

" No, no…I've _always_ looked like this?" 

" Yes, you have, so hurry up and get dressed. I've got to get to school early today and your driving me." He shook his head and walked out, wondering if she'd gone insane from her trip into the forest or not.

Serena couldn't move. Her entire body paralyzed at the sight of her new hair and eyes. She'd gone to bed with long blonde hair and blue eyes, now she woke up with this. A hand passed through the wavy softness of her dark blue hair, it was the same color as her mothers. And her eyes, they weren't the pretty glacier blue, but now the dark chocolate brown of her father's. Serena had to admit, it didn't look bad on her at all, but it was the fact of how she got it. The fates weren't messing with her now, it was Queen Serenity who had totally disowned the reincarnation of her daughter. 

" Well, I'll just have to show them what beating destiny is like then." Smiling, she wondered into her bathroom and turned on the shower, preparing herself for a new day. Bunny Tsukino had arrived.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Good chap or bad chap? Unfortunately, expect a few longer delays on chapters. My musical practices are becoming more time consuming and next weekend is the darn thing, so, I'm really sorry! But review please!!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	3. Helios will help!

A/N: I just had to change her, it was begging to be done. We're getting close to the main twist of the story now, just wait and watch. Sorry if it takes another chapter or so, I've gotta get everything in so no one gets confused. Read on and Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Becoming Another

Chapter Three

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bunny felt completely amazed with herself, she'd already scared her parents with being up on time and not complaining about the detour she had to make with taking Sammy to school. It still felt strange to have dark wavy blue hair, but she liked it anyways. All Bunny had to do now was pull it into a ponytail, her old hairstyle discarded with her old life. 

" Sammy are ya ready?" Bunny grabbed her car keys and slipped on her school shoes while listening for her brother's reply.

" Yea, comin. Bye mom! Bye dad!" Sammy jumped down the steps and slipped on his own shoes and grabbed a wind breaker off a hanger in the closet.

" Let's go." He pulled on her shirt a bit and they went out the door.

The siblings got into an evergreen Sorrento, which Bunny had discovered was hers. Their father had gotten a very well paying job earlier in the year. Turning the key the engine roared and they were off.

***

" Can ya pick me up after school too? I have soccer practice today." 

" No prob. See ya later squirt." Bunny giggled at his annoyed look and drove off waving.

- I've got a lot to catch up on. Ms. Haruna's gonna have a heart attack when I arrive a half hour early -

Turning around a corner the high school building came in sight, a few older students going in and out as they please. With a grin Bunny pulled into the student parking lot and grabbed her book bag. Slinging it over her shoulder, she proceeded into the building. 

" Hey Serena, your lookin' good today babe. Wanna get a movie after school?" His name was Todd, biggest jerk in the school, also the most popular too. Bunny looked at him like he was insane and kept walking calling out behind her:

" My name is Bunny." She'd never use her old name again.

" Ser-Serena?! What are you doing here so early?!?!" Ms. Haruna stared surprised and confused at the blue haired girl.

" Please, call me Bunny. I came to get caught up with my studies Ms. Haruna, could you help me?" Bunny smiled warmly and grinned when her teacher smiled at her.

" Of course Bunny. We can catch you up within a few days. Let's start with History all right?" The teacher put an arm around Bunny's shoulders and led her happily into the classroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Over the next few months Bunny Tsukino became a very studious student and figure daughter. It wasn't until the end of the year that her mind began to whirl and everything began to go wrong. Now and then Bunny's inner world took over and at first no one really noticed, until it happened more frequently and lasted longer. With her mind crumbling Bunny felt herself loosing her grip on sanity and knew it was the loss of her Senshi-hood doing such a thing. She'd been born to hold great power within her and now that it was gone, it was only so long before she was lost to the world.

*

" Bunny? Oh Bunny please snap out of it! Please, your scaring me!" Andrew shook his friend vigorously and was close to tears, she'd been like this for about fifteen minutes.

" Oh, god! Someone get to a phone and call 911! Come on Bunny wake up!" The blonde man stopped his shaking of the girl now in his arms and held her tight, trying not to look into her glossed over eyes. 

__

* In Bunny's Mind *

_" Come on Rei! Don't be so mean to Serena! She's been improving a lot lately." Ami grinned and put a hand on_ _the blonde's shoulder._

" Yea, Ami's right. I've worked hard these past few weeks! So be nice and give me back my magazine!" Serena jumped up and tackled Rei to the ground and started tickling her. Rei soon was to busy getting her friend off her and trying to control her laughter to notice she'd let go of the magazine.

" Success!" The blonde jumped up again and scooped up the magazine, then pulled Rei off the floor.

" Sorry Rei, hurt anything?" 

" Nah, it's alright. You know I was just teasing Meatball Head." Rei grinned and poked her friend and soon the trio was giggling over the pages of articles.

" Darien?" Serena looked up at him and found her boyfriend to be asleep, his head on the back of the couch.

" Your so cute when you sleep." She mumbled it quietly and laid him down on the couch, grabbing a blanket to put over him. She tiptoed out the door with one last glance and sighed at the sight.

" Lita, let's go out to eat with the Outer's tonight. We'll have fun and your always in this stuffy apartment cooking." Serena giggled despite being serious and chewed on a cookie from the counter.

" It's not stuffy, and I go out all the time. But I guess your right. Let's call'em! Maybe Mina's not busy either. It'll be a night on the town!" Lita picked up the phone still laughing with her blonde friend and dialed.

" Luna, do think we'll always win the battle's we fight?" 

" What do you mean? Of course you'll win! Your Sailor Moon and her team of Senshi protectors. You can do anything if you have the determination. I have great faith in all of the Senshi, mostly I have faith in you." Luna gave her the cat version of a smile and snuggled up next to her for a good night's sleep.

Then she felt something snap and around her were a million mirrors holding memories of all her friends and old life. With a crack each one began to break and the glass holding the images of friends and boyfriend fell to the ground with a clatter. Her legs began to move and Bunny felt herself running through a black fog, hand stretched out to grab the Imperium Silver Crystal, which pulsed light, always moving away from her touch. Soon her legs gave from tiredness and when she fell to the ground, a mirror of her image appeared. Bunny stared into it, amazed that this was her with wavy dark blue hair and chocolate brown eyes. When just a moment ago they were blonde and blue. What was this?!

" Bunny, come on girl! Snap out of it! Your scaring me! Can't you hear me?"

__

Where was that coming from? Only her father called her Bunny, right? That has to be right! 

" My name is Serena! Leave me alone! Let me stay where I have everything I'll ever need! Stop pressuring me! I DIDN'T DESERVE TO HAVE IT TAKEN AWAY!! I'VE BETRRAYED NO ONE!!" Bunny stared down into the mirror and started to hit the image of a brown eyed girl, hating what it represented.

" No, you betrayed no one." Came a voice soft and masculine, oddly familiar.

" Who-who's there? Do you believe me? Speak please!" 

" You know me, from long ago. I've always believed you, following your heart is not a crime that should be punished." 

" Then why was it all taken away, why were they taken from me?!…Doctor Terra?" Bunny saw his young handsome face now, his white/blue hair cut short and wavy, and the mark on his forehead where a red jewel was placed now. A golden horn stuck from his head and he smiled warmly at her.

" Helios!" Bunny stared amazed, how had he gotten into her inner world of turmoil?

" Yes. Come on out of this state now. We have much to talk about Bunny." Helios disappeared then and suddenly her worlds went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bunny woke up once again in the hospital, where her family greeted her with relieved eyes. Her mother kissed her head while Sammy ran out to fetch a doctor.

" Oh Bunny! You gave us such a scare! We couldn't snap you out of it for so long!" Irene petted her daughter's blue hair and hugging her tight, worry being shoved from her mind.

" I know she's just woken up, but, I'd like to talk to her and give Bunny an exam." Doctor Terra came in with a stethoscope around his neck and a clipboard in his hands. The Tsukino's nodded and gave Bunny a hug before heading out into the hallway.

" It may be awhile, so why don't you go home or eat and I'll have a nurse tell you when you can come back." He smiled at them some more and watched them nod and smiled back.

" Thank you Doctor. See you later dear." Ken waved and went out with his wife and son.

" Helios, what's happening to me? It's just getting worse!" Bunny started to cry into her hands and leaned into his embrace when he comforted her.

" Your mind is regressing back to your Senshi days. With the crystal gone and all your power banished from your body, you've become unstable more quickly than I thought. It took me a long while to find you." 

" You had to find me? I'd think it would have been easy. I'm absolutely normal now." The thought made her eyes well up with tears again but she brushed them away and looked at her old friend. He shook his head.

" The fates and Serenity have put a sort of guard around you to make sure you don't do anything to upset the balance anymore. Unfortunately, the world can't survive without you. So, since they have no more _real_ control over your life I've come to help." Helios grinned secretively and he flashed for a second with a light of white and was in his keeper's clothes. 

" Aren't you mad? About Rini that is? And how can you help me? I'm doomed to go insane." Bunny sighed and felt horrible for her choices.

" I was angry yes, but more that the fates had done such a thing. What's important is that you set the world free from the one thing that controls everything." 

" The fates, yes? I can't though! I've no power!" 

" Don't worry, first thing's first! You've got to leave Tokyo." Helios grinned at her face.

" Your kidding! I can't leave either! They'll hunt me down and screw everything up again!" Bunny thought he'd gone insane over the last few years with all this 'get the fates' talk.

" They have no control over you now! They have none over me either. What ever you do, they can't stop. The world will still be safe. Now listen, there's an exchange student program going on right now in Corning, New York. It's not the largest city, but that's really the point. With your grades you'll get it, if not, we'll just fix things." Helios waited hesitantly for her reaction.

" Why New York, isn't cold there like all the time?… I'll go anyways. If this will stop me from becoming a nut." Bunny smiled, feeling a rush from the new plan.

" Good. When your set up in New York call for me." Helios then disappeared in a blink and left Bunny alone to think about her new plans and how she was going to battle the fates. 

- Corning, what's in Corning?? -

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: It took me forever to come up with some place like Corning, if you've ever been there or through there, you'll know it's just perfect for her new set up. Next time I'll use the first place that pops into my head. Just if your wondering, Helios will be in this story, but I'm NOT pairing him with Bunny. I've got other plans for her love interest. Review please!

JupeJupe ^_^


	4. Frantic

A/N: I got some good reviews that were really close to what I was going for. But you'll still be very surprised at what I plan to do! Don't think you've figured it out just yet. Thank you to JasonC for the reminder about Pluto, I've come up with a special idea for her. Oh and the Darien thing, Serenity really can't do anything to him since he's not part of the Moon, except for his bond to Serena, which was severed. I hope that clears things up! Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Becoming Another

Chapter Four

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The sun shown and the warm air of around eighty degrees hit her skin nicely. Just a month ago Bunny Tsukino had applied for the exchange student program and had gotten in almost immediately. Luckily she didn't have to stay at anyone's home or anything and was able, since her father had quickly become a rich man by climbing the ladder at his work, to move into an apartment. Bunny took off her sun glasses and shook her hair back in place and went to the luggage pick up.

After having seen her stuff loaded onto a truck, she hopped into a cab and followed it to her new apartment. A half hour later, near the edge of Painted Post, Bunny was brought up to a large blue buildings with small balconies. Up two flights of stairs and two doors later, she let the movers put the boxes into her living room. 

The apartment itself was very plain with light tan rugs a medium sized living room with a large bay window, a kitchen a bit smaller than her living room, master bedroom the size of her living and a one person sized bathroom down the hall of her bedroom. All the walls were white and ceiling laps had coverings of the same color. With a shake of her head Bunny frowned at it all and ordered the movers to place the boxes either in the kitchen (where there was no carpet) or the bathroom. Her furniture couldn't come in until she had new carpet, which she'd had shipped over from Japan with her stuff. Bunny now believed in being prepared for anything, so she also had loads of paint and decorations, along with painting sheets to cover the floors when she decorated.

" Miss Tsukino? We're here to put your rug down. I believe your father said we would be here when you arrived?" He was a young man with sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes with a muscular build.

" Yea, he mentioned that, bring in the rug and I'll let you guys get started. I'm useless with this type of stuff." Bunny praised herself for her flawless English and smiled at them and walked out as the four men sent to help her, got started.

***

" Helios!" Bunny looked around her checking for the guardian, who had yet to appear. She'd found herself in a supermarket down a few streets and figured it wouldn't look like a bad place to talk to her friend.

" Your not settled in yet." 

" Eep!…Jeez! Ya wanna give me a heart attack?" The blue haired girl tried to catch her breath as Helios just chuckled.

" What is it that you need?" His expression became serious but held a lightness to his eyes.

" How are you planning to help me against something like the fates? How the hell to I defeat something like them with all their power?" Bunny felt confused still with his whole plan, basically because she didn't know it yet.

" With help. I'm still working out a few kinks. Soon, when your comfortable here, I'll set up a way for you to get to Elision when you need to. Don't worry about things." He hugged her and disappeared around another corner of the aisle. 

" Yea, sure. Don't worry about things…easy for you to say!" Bunny jumped a bit when she heard a chuckle in her ear and smiled softly knowing Helios had been listening. 

When she'd arrived at her apartment, a deep plush sage green rug and been put down neatly in every where but the bathroom and kitchen, where Bunny was going to put tile tomorrow.

" Does it meet your satisfaction Miss Tsukino?" The guy she'd talked to before smiled and looked satisfied with his work.

" Lovely work, Mr…"

" Owen, Owen Waltz. We'll just pack up and be on our way. If you ever need any help just call the company and ask for me." Owen grinned and handed her a little white card saying " Waltz Architecture : Owen Waltz, 962-8923 ". 

" Thank you Mr. Waltz. I'll keep it in consideration." Bunny smiled warmly at him and watched them go. 

With a small sigh, Bunny trudged over to a box labeled " Paint" and two others which held her work out clothes and sheets to cover the floor.

" No time like the present. I have a week to get settled in. Easier to get it done now." Bunny shook her head at her talking to air and ripped open the boxes to got started.

By the end of the night, Bunny had successfully painted her living room a dark blue sapphire and started her kitchen a soft orange. With a tiring look of satisfaction, she disappeared into her living room where a sleeping bag begged invitingly to be slept in. 

** 

Bunny's room held a large bay window on the left wall which faced the street, cream colored curtains kept anyone from seeing in from outside. A ray managed to squeeze through the fabric and irritate the sleeping blue haired girl on the floor. With annoyance, her hand shot up to cover her face and she got up quickly to escape the sunlight.

- Oh, it must be early…8:30?? Jeez…- Bunny glared at the sun clock she'd put batteries in last night and set before going off to bed, but now wondered if that had been a good idea. All it did was tell the time correctly.

Searching through a kitchen of boxes, she found one that she would need, it was labeled 'towels, bath stuff'. Tearing it open, Bunny rummaged through and found everything she would need for a proper shower, then grabbed her bag full of clothes and went into the bathroom for a warm shower. 

***

Fog wrapped itself around her as she stood up from her curtained bed, stepping through the wisps of vapor that shrouded her floor in mystery. With a lithe tan hand, she flicked back her green hair and proceeded over to the large computer tat she'd recently created. 

- Time to check on my friends…- With a click of some buttons Pluto did the same thing she did everyday, which was to make sure the team of Senshi was safe and happy. 

A girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes appeared with six other girls. One with brown hair and emerald eyes, raven hair and amethyst eyes, blonde and crystal blue, purple and darker purple, short sandy blonde with teal eyes, the last with both aqua hair and eyes. They broke out into laughter at something the tall blonde had said and giggled for a while more. With a sigh, Pluto pressed a button and the image flickered away. Pluto was the only Senshi with such a demanding responsibility. 

Something suddenly annoyed her and her hands clicked away on the control board to bring back the image of the Senshi team, only now they were talking about something else as it seemed. Garnet eyes counted them and named them off in her head, checking for each one. 

- Ami, Mercury- there. Lita, Jupiter-there. Rei, Mars-there, Mina, Venus-there. Hotaru, Saturn-there. Amara, Uranus-there. Michelle, Neptune-there. I'm right here, so, what seems so wrong?! Grrr, this is irritating…who's missing?- Setsuna ticked off the eight planets and found everything correct, but something was still amiss. What was missing???

" The Moon…Where is she?!" She'd never drawn a blank before and it concerned her so much she was becoming frantic, something Pluto had never experienced before. Finally the Senshi of time had to go through images of the past and found the blonde haired girl she'd known to be her princess and leader. Still, the image seemed a bit faded and almost just made, like it doesn't belong there or fit. For a second Setsuna pondered what to do, then pulled up a new screen and typed in " Sailor Moon "

A small bit of information rippled across the screen.

__

Senshi - Sailor Moon

_Past Life- Princess Serenity of Silver Millennium_

Terra Name - Sarah Turner

State - Deceased 

__

All other data lost

- Deceased? How could she be dead? All the others are alive. Her name…Sarah, why do I think it's Serena? Serena Tsukino…could I be wrong? No! That can't be it! I know everything to do with the Senshi! -

" Computer, switch to voice command. Verification code 6345chronos." Pluto paced back and forth as the computer verified her voice.

" Search data memory bank for the death of Sailor Senshi Moon." She stopped and watched the screen as it scanned through numerous events and finally came to the demise of her leader. It fluttered across the screen showing how Galaxia had stabbed her leader numerous times with a sword of gold and left her dead to the ground. 

Then how was Galaxia defeated? How did the others come back when Sailor Moon had never been reborn into her world again? It all made no sense! Had the computer been tampered with? Had the space time continuum been fixed to meet the desires of another? Then why didn't Pluto remember?!

- Have _I _been_ tampered _with?!…- Pluto's attention was directed to a strange fast beeping sound the computer had never made before. She sat in her chair and typed searching for the reason for the irritating beeping.

When Pluto felt her head to explode from the annoying sound a large red image of a folder popped up on the large screen and the sound cut off with out any warning. 

" What's this? It doesn't look like anything I programmed…" Quickly her typing continued and the folder opened to reveal two folders inside it. 

One was blue, marked " ST ", the other a plain manila marked with a "P". With out any warning the blue one opened and images and words were heard and seen, memories that had been erased, or so it seemed since they were playing before her garnet red eyes.

" I can't believe it! The space time continuum _was_ tampered with! Serena…" 

Setsuna watched with increasing anger and hate as the dead Queen took everything from Serena and left her in pain and crying on the ground until she fell into a sleep. The next set of memories within the present was of Serena changing to the blue haired, brown eyed Bunny Tsukino. Then Bunny slowly loosing herself to her old life and going to America as an exchange student. There was no more information on her after that. It was blank. But could she believe the images before her? Setsuna couldn't believe her dear friend was punished so, and by the fates and Serenity too! It was all a mistake. 

Just like before, the manila colored folder opened and displayed a memory Pluto never wanted to see again.

__

* The Memory *

Sailor Pluto detransformed and changed into a night dress of a dark red color. After slipping into her large bed sleep consumed her and took Setsuna to dreamland. Ten minutes later a bright light flashed silver and surrounded in fog was Queen Serenity. The white haired woman moved over to the computer and quietly typed in the access codes. Memories were brought up from the time line and shown on the screen silently playing over and over until it froze in place slowly disintegrating from existence. A grin played on the Queen's lips as the last memory was erased and she shut the large computer down, leaving it as it was before she'd done her damage. 

As if she were floating, Queen Serenity glided over to the bedside of Setsuna and frowned a bit but placed a white hand to the Senshi's tan forehead. Pluto's body glowed a deep garnet and soon the glow went from her body to the dead woman's finger. The frown disappeared with a slight grin taking it's place. Serenity walked from the Senshi's bedside and looked back with a small nod.

" She won't disrupt your future ever again." Serenity disappeared and with her gone, the fog started to float around silently as it always did. 

* End of Memory *

Pluto couldn't catch her breath, it felt as if someone was suffocating her. How could she?! How could she do that horrible thing to her and Serena?! Did the fates instruct her? Yes, they must have! This memory was never recordedto the time stream because the fates had stopped time for those few precious moments her memories had been altered and taken! This went against all the things she thought they stood for, that _she_ stood for!

__

Her red eyes scanned the frozen picture of the fog when a letter popped up on the screen, it seemed whoever sent her the images had sent more than just images. 

__

Dear Sailor Senshi Pluto,

I know your confused, please believe that what you have just seen is truly what happened to you and Serena (now Bunny Tsukino). A similar action was brought down on Prince Endymion and his life has been altered with no memory and no heritage to the Earth. Now you must quickly come to Elision. If you wait you will be confronted by Queen Serenity by order of the fates. She will strip you of everything and I will not be able to find you as I did Bunny. Destroy all the images and this letter. Please hurry!

Sincerely,

Helios, Guardian of Elision

Setsuna felt that Helios was telling the truth, a guardian like himself never lies. So she did as she was asked and erased the images from the computer and watched the letter wipe itself from the screen. Then, with hesitation she typed in the code for the self-destruction of the timeline computer…


	5. Beginning

A/N: So sorry! Been lazy with my writing since I have more time, catchin up on hw too, sorry again! Thank you's to my reviewers, you all know who reviewed so I won't bother with names. Though someone was very close with their suggestions, I'm not saying what it was! Enjoy and review!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Becoming Another

Chapter Five

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bunny smiled to herself in the mirror. She'd been in America for over a month now, it was almost getting to be comfortable. The blue haired girl missed her family terribly, but if this stopped her from going off the deep end, then a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. It wasn't hard, the homework was much easier (school had started just three weeks ago), her English was fluent, and it hardly seemed she'd never been there before. But what was Helios planning for her? What was with all the waiting?

Frowning a bit, Bunny pulled a few strands of dark blue into place on her head and exited her bedroom. She had a test today in physics, it wouldn't do well to miss it. Grabbing her keys off the kitchen table and slipping on some red flip-flops, Bunny was out the door, ready for her soon to be unusual day.

***

Setsuna felt sick, her entire body was heavier than usual, and her head ached painfully. The Senshi of time, or that's what she had been, was tired and couldn't find the old gateway to Elision. It had been in Japan at the center of Tokyo Park. She discovered it was closed and practically vanished from her old Senshi sight. 

" What do I do now? I've never been separated from my powers, I don't know how long I'll last…" Setsuna sat dejectedly on a bench staring at a Sakura tree.

" Pluto?" A young man with light blue/white hair smiled at her, holding out a hand. It took a second for Setsuna to recognize him.

" He-Helios? Don't call me by such a name…The gate has been abolished."

" No, I moved it to a secret place. The fates will not find it anytime soon. Come, I'll take you back. Don't worry, you'll feel much better once your in Elision. It wasn't the brightest move to give up your Senshi-hood so soon." Helios took her hand and led her behind a tree where they vanished from site.

**

Disoriented and tired, Setsuna collapsed onto a couch with the help of the guardian. Helios went to grab a blanket and placed it over his friend with a smile. The dark haired woman looked pale, even with her dark tan skin, her eyes looked dead, and basically, her entire body was weak. 

" I really wish I had waited to come to Elision before giving up my powers. Whe-when will Serena get here?" Her eyes roamed over the room she was in, it had an open area where steps led down from a balcony. It was very luxurious to say the least.

" Soon. Fall asleep, your headache will be gone when you wake." Helios smiled softly and left the room in a blink of light. 

Setsuna did as told and fell asleep with a heavy sigh. 

Helios opened a portal and walked through. He stepped out and his surroundings were now that of West High school. Desks where seniors sat quietly and diligently working on a test filled the room, except for a few counters and the teacher's desk where the teacher was sitting. Helios looked around and spotted a mass of dark blue hair and rushed over to it. 

" Bunny." Helios said her name with a small smile as she jumped a bit in her seat.

" Wha-Helios?! Can't you see I'm taking a test?! What are you doing here anyways?" Bunny held a hand to her heart as she calmed down from her shock. With a curious glance around the room, Bunny found her classmates to be working undisturbed by her shriek of surprise.

" It's time to go to Elision. Don't worry about your test, you'll just finish it later. We must go now!" Helios had a very urgent look upon his face, it made Bunny feel uncomfortable.

It seemed the guardian didn't care for her response, because the next minute the senior was pushed through a portal…

***

- That's Setsuna!… How can I recognize her? This is strange…- Bunny itched her head in thought as she walked over to her old friend, looking her over and not missing a single spot. 

It seemed some maidens of Elision had discarded of Setsuna's old clothes, which had consisted of a pair of jeans and overly sized gray t-shirt, with a pair of old sneakers. Now the last time Senshi wore a silken dress like that of a princess who was stuck in a castle would wear. It was beautiful and made Setsuna look like a fairy, the fabric was white, closely defining all of her womanly attributes, with a silver bracelet around her left wrist, and satin slipper type shoes on her feet. The shoes could barely be seen because of the long skirt which fell to meet the floor lightly. The garnet haired woman looked confused at the new girl, she'd forgotten what her leader looked like when she removed herself from the powers of Pluto.

" Helios? Who's this? I thought Serenity would be here with us. This is not the Moon Princess I remember, or that I can still remember before my memory is wiped out." Her voice was very light and weak, not the strong lady she used to be, not after being separated from a life she'd lived since her birth in the silver millennium. With a light touch to her head, Setsuna seated herself on a light lavender couch with a tired look.

" Don't worry Setsuna, please rest here while I get Bunny ready." Helios waited for her nod of agreement and led Bunny from the room to the grounds below.

" Helios? That was Setsuna Meioh right? I'm not suppose to recognize her." Bunny smiled a bit through her concerned thoughts as the sun shown warmly on them as they walked through a garden to another part of the villa like structure that was the Elision palace. It bugged her that Setsuna had called her by that vile name.

" Yes, her mind is slipping more rapidly than yours since she's never been separated from them or had them sleeping within her. Unfortunately, I know you have been struggling to stay in this world too. The past is taking almost complete control over both of you. How many times have you lost control today?" 

Bunny sighed when she looked up at him, his blue eyes telling her she'd better not lie, she didn't really take head of the look.

" Six times today, but they've been far between and quick." She looked at the flowers, not meeting his stern gaze.

" Far between? You know that's a lie Bunny. Those six times happened in one hour, didn't they? It's not difficult, unless you feel ashamed…" The guardian gave her a small curious side glance and watched her eyes dart to anther object.

" I-I don't know Helios, I'm losing strength and it feels as if I'm already losing a battle we haven't started." Bunny felt herself slipping from the conversation, it seemed it was triggering another trance. Helios noticed and took her arm to help balance her.

" Let me take you to a room where the maidens have everything ready. You'll feel fresh and rested . Soon Bunny, you won't have to worry about regressing."

" I hope so, I don't think I can stand feeling so weak and ashamed of loosing myself any longer." Bunny suddenly felt weary and slipped into a trance just as her new guardian placed her in her room. 

Helios sighed heavily and left the room to prepare himself for what was to come.

***

Bunny woke up in a fluffy bed, light green curtains slightly blocking her view of her surroundings.

" Hello?" Bunny's voice was meek and small sounding, it made her shudder a bit. She stood up and slipped out of the bed, finding herself in a long night gown of dark green silk.

" Glad to see you awake M'lady. My name is Lia. Guardian Helios sent me to help you get ready for tonight." Lia had a warm smile on her face that lit up her eyes and made her dark green eyes dance. Her light orange hair was pulled into a half ponytail where the rest of her hair turned into little braids down her back, leaving it to sway over a maidens gown of sun yellow.

" Nice to meet you. Was I asleep long? I hope you weren't waiting all this time. It's night time already." 

" No, I wasn't waiting. Through that door is your bathroom M'lady, once your done bathing I'll have your dress ready for tonight. It will be most tiring from what I know, it's good that you slept away the day. Please don't worry about your sleep schedule, you'll be right back on track in just a day M'lady." Lia led her to a pearl looking door and inside was a large bathroom.

" Alright, thank you Lia." Bunny went in and as soon as the door was shut, jumped into a pre-made bath.

Bunny came out a half hour later relaxed and smelling sweetly of vanilla, her long wavy blue hair dripping. Immediately Lia was up to help her. Quickly placing a robe over her shoulders and taking away wet towels to place in a wicker basket by the door. Lia picked up a silver brush and softly brushed through the girl's blue locks, finding them heavy but easily dealt with. Her trained hands pulled her charges hair into a complex tie around her head, only it looked wrapped braided into her head to not stick out. (A/n: that's kinda confusing but, if anyone has seen Star Wars the last episode, Princess Laia (or however you spell her name) wore it under helmet when they met up with the Ewocks…yea it's weird, nm…)

Behind a changing curtain, Bunny was given a dress like that of the one Setsuna had worn earlier. Her dress was a few shades lighter than her hair, with a modest neckline that went straight to barely hang on her shoulders. It was embroidered with silver in a small waving unpredictable pattern. The arms which hung down just at the start of her shoulder fell down into a gentle bell like swoop, with slits along the forearm to show her creamy skin. The corset of it had been set in a 'V' with silver string to tie over her chest with dark green under the string. The skirt was long and hid her matching slipper shoes. 

Bunny came out from behind the dressing curtain only to have a dark green cape be placed over her shoulders by Lia, who smoothed out the cape and placed the hood over her head so only her face was seen.

" You look lovely M'lady, I do hope everything works out. Now it's time to meet the Guardian in the Woods Temple. Where tonight's ceremony takes place." Lia smiled a bit more at Bunny's confused expression, but led her down the marble balcony steps and through the garden she'd been led through earlier.

**

The maiden Lia led them through a dark forest. Tall trees shadowed them as a pale moon rose over head. They walked along a lightly beaten path, it didn't seem to be used that often. Small candles led there way along the sides of the path, light peeking out from crystal holders. Bunny felt strangely at peace walking through the dark with only small dots for lights to find her way behind the maiden. 

Soon after the pair had walked for ten minutes or so, tall torches came into site. The torches surrounded a small but majestic structure. It looked only ten feet high and made of pearl, marble, and white gold. Flowers crawled along lattices with vines as their companions, a river could be heard running nearby. The temple had a rounded pentagon shape with pillars holding the roof up, inside around a small fire stood two figures.

" I leave you here M'lady. The maidens will pray for your safety tonight." Lia gave her a small hug and smiled her always warm smile, then left down the path again. Bunny looked on with a twinge of forbidding and hope squished together in her head. 

- A step at a time, as they say.- Bunny walked forward and greeted the figures inside the Woods temple.

" Good evening Helios, good evening Setsuna." She nodded and watched their expressions over the fire.

" Good evening Bunny. Tonight, your struggle against the fates will begin…" Helios started his explanation over the fire, and the two started to listen with dread…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Sorry, a cliff. Don't worry about not knowing what's going to happen next, I plan to start the next chapter from that point, just so u know and don't want to kill me (if u already don't….) I've had a massive case of writers block and I'm staring to get over it. Review please! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^


	6. Meta

A/N: Well, my writers block is better now, so I'll try to get these chaps out more. Yes, I did change my author name, now MorningDarkness, as you all might know. I hope you enjoy the new chap!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Becoming Another

Chapter Six

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"… To fight the Fates I must entrust you with power strong enough to clash with the enemies. You might have seen through out yours years as Senshi, or what you can remember.." Helios watched their faces, both of the woman looked like they would slip into a trance then and there if he didn't talk faster.

" That only Senshi can battle these forces. Only the power of the Senshi can inflict any damage on a foe." He watched Bunny trace a hand up her cloak and almost pull the hood off.

" No! Do not pull of your hoods. They have a spell cast on them to keep you hidden from the prying eyes of the Fates. Even the Woods Temple is not secure, or anywhere in Elision, until a new leader has been selected for the Earth." The Guardian looked to the blue haired girl and she gasped.

" Your not thinking…?! I can't, _I won't_, be a ruler for this planet! I won't have a destiny ever AGAIN!" Anger swirled in her eyes like fire that matched the blue fire burning between them.

" Bunny, Setsuna, to beat the Fates…you must be Senshi. BUT…" He said this just as Bunny was going to comment and her jaw snapped shut.

" These warriors you will become are , _were_, the only Senshi warriors to ever be free, they fought and lived lives of their own accord. The fates never ruled them. I myself instructed them." He looked to the blue fire and it roared a bit higher and then dropped back to the waist height it was at before.

From where the flames had just burst and licked the air, were now two crystals. The legendary Golden Crystal of the Earth, and a golden yellow sphere floating next to it. Setsuna looked from Helios to Bunny and back to the objects glimmering in the dark night.

" We must hurry. The ones spying tonight know something's going to happen. Bunny, please accept the Golden Crystal of Earth, hold the power of a royal." Helios watched her expression turn dark and her frown twist further down on her face.

" Why must I be a royal of Earth? Setsuna can hold this position. I wish to be just a warrior." Bunny knew she'd have to take the crystal anyways, it sparkled so silently that it seemed to speak just as silently to her, telling her why this had to be. The power seem to touch her spirit and it made her tingle with a warm sensation.

" As Sailor Moon, you were a heiress, a princess to the Moon. Your sanity will leave you if your just a soldier. Your soul and spirit were created to hold ultimate power, you'll die other wise. Setsuna would also die, from strain of keeping the power under control, or, not under control. Prince Endymion was severed from this, you are the only one." Helios looked at the crystal, knowing it desperately needed her.

" Yes, I'll accept it. It's frightening to know I'm needed this way." 

" Reach for it over the flames, if you aren't burned, the crystal has also accepted you as it's keeper." 

Hesitantly, Bunny reached out a creamy white hand and smiled despite her discomfort. Heat from the flames pressed her hand, the flames licking over her skin as her fingers drifted nearer the Golden Crystal. Soft skin met warm but also soft crystal. Bunny grasped it in her hand and whilst closing her eyes, pulled it back to her and clutched it to her chest.

" Princess?" Setsuna knew this girl would _always_ be her princess, no matter what. When Bunny looked at her, her brown eyes shinned more strongly than ever, her sanity restored by the power she felt dwelling inside her.

" The process is not yet complete." The Guardian turned now to a smiling Setsuna, and a nervousness took to her garnet red eyes.

" The Sun Sphere has waited a long while for a keeper. Accept it from the flames." 

Obediently, Setsuna reached a timid hand through the flames. She winced once from a flame that actually burnt her skin. It seemed the crystal was not so sure as she was. But as her hand traveled closer, the heat intensified to the point that the flames seemed like nothing. Setsuna pushed through the heat though, and wrapped her long fingers around the sphere. Suddenly it flashed and the heat lowered to a cool feel as Setsuna brought the sphere to her chest. Glancing at her hands, she saw the burn marks heal quickly. Smooth, tan skin replacing the burnt dark flesh.

" Good, now for the last of it all." Helios smiled warmly, excited for this next part that the girls had no knowledge of. Bunny could only guess.

" Transform." He grinned at their confused and anger filled expressions.

Both still felt very betrayed by Serenity and wished never to be a Senshi again. But to free the world from evil and corruption would _always_ be there job, for the length of their long lives they knew they would live. Bunny felt a rush at his order, feeling a twinge and a roaring fire flick to life in her. Suddenly her hood fell off her head and words flew from her mouth.

" EARTH G META!" Light burst from the ground and engulfed her in gold.

" SUN G META!" Setsuna followed soon after finding the right words, golden rays shooting from the dome of the Woods Temple.

Helios, for the first time in his life, shielded his eyes from the power shocking his mind. He had expected an eruption of power, but nothing like this. The Guardian soon felt beings closing in on the sacred temple and set up a barrier with all the strength he had. The barrier couldn't have been up any sooner, he felt the beatings by the enemy seconds later. The Fates knew, that for the first transformation of the new soldiers, that it took longer for the powers to adjust to it's new keeper. The seconds between were when the warriors were most vulnerable, to stop them would have been easy. For once stopped, they could never try again and both Setsuna and Bunny would die with in a matter of days. But with Helios guarding them so, it was taking many of the Fates own warriors to even damage the wall.

All of this was draining Helios with amazing affect. He would be out for a day or so, before being able to walk again. If he could muster that much energy. In his mind he had to keep repeating _'only a bit longer, only a bit longer…'_. The guardian smiled for a second realizing how ridiculous it was, but soon felt the strain of distraction and refocused his thoughts. 

" Leave the grounds of the sacred temple of the woods!" Came a voice that sounded with power.

" Be prepared to lose your lives if you do not heed our warning!" Continued another new voice.

Helios felt now was the time to drop the barrier and fell do his knees in exhaustion. A strong arm came quickly to his protection, obviously too weak to escape attacks. With tired eyes, he glanced at the person putting up against the far back wall, he met garnet eyes that shined with a familiar light.

" Stay put Guardian. You've protected us, we shall now return the favor." She ran off into the mob of vicious looking creatures and human-like beings.

" For Earth, I am Sailor Senshi Meta Earth!" Cried a tall girl, letting her enemies know the name of who they fought. Before they died anyways. In her hands she held a large bladed sword, a white gold handle encrusted with emeralds, sapphires, and rubies along the hilt. It gleamed with a deadly light as it sliced through creature after creature.

" For Earth, I am Sailor Senshi Meta Sun!" The voice of the taller one swept through the enemy with a jolt, as if they suddenly became scared. In her hands she held a tall staff of white gold, a brightly shining orb atop it, the tip on the bottom, though it had a small part rounded, had a sharp point. The weapon would pierce anything, easily.

The pair killed any creature or being that swiped at them. With a thud, limbs and other body parts fell to the ground, just outside temple grounds. Soon all but one shivered in fear at the Senshis

" Leave, tell the Fates they will be sorry if they attack Elision again!" Meta Earth gave it her harshest glare of hate and it shuddered and shrieked in fear, disappearing with a small pop. 

" Princess?" 

" Don't call me that. Go and take the Guardian to the palace." 

Meta Sun nodded and crossed the room for the drained Guardian of Elision. Picking him up, she cradled him close, then took flight with large wings sprouting from her back. Earth watched with dark eyes as they disappeared into the trees.

- A Senshi, something I will always be.- The thought circled her head as she stepped down the steps of the temple, going pasts pillars splattered with different colored blood. Each step she took towards more blood that was on the temple, the more the blood disappeared. With a delicate hand, she touched each pillar and watched it wash clean of liquids. When she was done, gold raven wings sprung from her back, and she too, headed for the palace.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: That's all for now! I know I didn't explain what they look like yet, just wait for the next chapter and you'll know. Also sorry it's taken so long to get to the start of the plot, but I love to build things up. Bare with me and you'll be greatly rewarded! Please Review! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	7. Protectors

A/N: Yea, this will EVENTUALLY be a Helios/Setsuna fic, but, it will also be a Bunny/Kunzite fic. Kunzite will make his way in somehow, luckily for you all, I've already planned out when! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Read On!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Becoming Another

Chapter Seven

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Helios stirred slightly in his bed, feeling terribly hungry. The rumble of his stomach finally woke him up, eyes feeling tired and heavy with sleep. A hand went up to rub the sleep from his eyes, inadvertently covering them from the sunlight. Looking around, his blue eyes stung from readjusting to the light and he found his room empty with only him in it. Usually a maiden knew when he was about to awake and was waiting for him. The Guardian sighed and got up, finding his way into his bathroom for a shower before breakfast.

**

" Lia?" Bunny looked over to the maiden who was pouring tea.

" Yes M'lady? " 

" How long does Helios sleep? On regular days, I mean. It's almost ten." 

" He's up at eight everyday Miss Bunny. I suppose he was more drained from the attack than we all thought." Lia gave her a warm smile as always and went back to painting a picture of the lake that lay a few yards from the dome patio they were sitting under.

" I suppose…" Bunny just sipped her tea and watched her friend paint the scenery. Today it was warm in Elision, though it usually was, and everyone was outside being lazy and having fun. A breeze flew by and ruffled her light green sundress and sunhat upon her blue hair.

" Oh! So this is where everyone is! My, my, I thought I was alone." Helios grinned at Bunny and sat down. Another maiden with blonde hair brought him some breakfast and then skipped off to play with a little girl who had blonde hair too.

" Feeling better Helios? You lost a lot of energy last night."

" Feeling better?…" Memories of last night flooded back in a race and he had a million different emotions on his face, though the girl across from him noticed his blush.

" Your blu-" Bunny was interrupted as Setsuna came to join them under the dome.

" Hello. Feeling better Guardian?" It seemed Setsuna was back to being her mysterious self, the strength was back in her voice, and her eyes shined with that old light.

" Oh, yes, much better. I'm guessing the crystals are fully attached to you?" Helios's eyes flicked over the two crystals hanging around their necks, both looking like small charms since it seems they shrunk quite a bit.

" Yes., it also seems that we acquired a part of the last Senshi's personalities." Setsuna looked pointedly at Bunny, who glared a bit but looked else where after a second.

" That's interesting. I'd like to see your transformations after breakfast, where we can also start training." Helios looked for both of their agreements and was surprised by the new Earth Royal's eager look. It was…not the look he'd expected from her.

**

Helios sat down on a small platform that held a large sitting pillow. It was here, out in the meadow, that he thought it best for the new Senshis to train and build strength. The Guardian would watch for mistakes and meditate when he wasn't needed. He didn't need to be in complete silence to do such a thing, he found it easier with noise around. No one said he was a normal Guardian, did they?

" Well?" He quirked an eyebrow at them.

" EARTH G META!" Golden light shot from the ground and made it so Bunny was no longer seen.

" SUN G META!" Matching golden light struck Setsuna from the few clouds over them, shrouding her in sunny light.

- Oh, that's much different than the others!- Helios didn't shield his eyes this time. Even if it was bright.

Then the light vanished, leaving in it's wake two very powerful looking Senshi. The blue haired one (who _had_ to be Bunny, but he could be wrong), stood tall and proud, a familiar light to her eyes, and that eager expression in place. Next to her, stood who he expected to be Setsuna, a mysterious air around her and she too had a familiar glimmer in her garnet red orbs.

" State your names, Senshi." Helios, held a commanding voice, just like the old days when he'd trained the first two.

" For Earth, I am Sailor Senshi Meta Earth." Came the proud and powerful voice of the new Senshi. Helios found it hard to believe such a ready voice to belong to Bunny, who had always had a very innocent sounding voice. But there she stood.

Boots of ever green went up her legs to her mid-thigh, laced with light ashen brown ribbons. The skirt of her fuku was in strips hanging to two inches above her boots. The first layer of strips (hanging vertically) was also ever green, the layer under it midnight blue, then ashen brown. Her body piece was white, as usual, with a belt in a braid of the same colored ribbons around her waist, where in the back it turned into the bow. The front bow was the same as the back, except it had nothing leading into it, just a bow of entwining ribbons, the golden crystal lay in the middle, smaller than before. Her collar was midnight blue, and on her arms were white, fingerless, elbow length gloves. Silver studs decorated her ears and matched well with her silver tiara. Long blue hair spilled down her back in a braid. The eagerness had yet to leave her face, which smiled with pride.

" For Earth, I am Sailor Senshi Meta Sun." The woman who was Setsuna underneath said clearly, her eyes shining.

Boots of sun yellow went up to her mid-thighs, laced with light gold ribbon. The skirt of her fuku lay in strips like her fellow Senshi, two inches above boots. The top layer was sun gold, then sun orange, and light gold underneath. Her belt was of the same colors and pulled in the back to make a large bow of ribbons. The Sun sphere glimmered in the middle of her front bow, some what the same color as her sun orange collar. A gold tiara matched gold studs, which contrasted nicely with her garnet green hair, which lay in a braid down her back. White, fingerless, elbow length gloves covered her arms.

They bowed to Helios with respect and waited for him to tell them to straighten up.

" Please stand. I see many changes in you… both of you" Helios smiled slightly, but during that slight pause, he had looked to Meta Earth, Bunny was not who she was anymore. The changes were great in her, far too great to not be watched. 

Suddenly, a squawk was heard from the sky. Looking up there was a large flying beast coming towards them. Large eagle wings set the beast down next to the platform Helios sat upon. It gave a small chirp, which sounded to small for it's great body. With just one glance, you'd think this creature was a dark yellow, but no, it was a lovely soft orange color that could be seen clearly with a closer look with the way the sun hit it's wings. The front half of the beast was of an eagle, with deep set gold eyes and a large black beak. The back half was of a horse, taut muscles could be scene through the fine soft orange hair. The creature beat it's wings a bit, signaling a new arrival running towards them over the green blades of grass.

This creature was a large land animal. Large paws stomped the ground as it came to a halt on the other side of the platform. A bark came from it's mouth and it began to paw curiously at some fringes from the pillow Helios sat on. Innocent looking large silver eyes finally took notice of the beings around him and it wagged a large bushy dark grass green tail. It resembled a dog in appearance, but mostly in the way it behaved. It's face had the long, but not very long, nose of fox, with roundness of a dogs face too. Minus the puffy hair on a foxes face, but it's ears were large and stuck up like a foxes, everything else was clearly canine. Especially with the large paws. The one thing that looked off was the small upturned horn in the middle of it's head.

" To my right is a female Griffin, to my left is a male Dox. These are you new loyal companions. You will name them, train them, and help them grow. Yes, they are only babies." Helios petted the neck of the baby Griffon, and it chirped happily in return.

" Babies? Wow, do we name them too?" Meta Earth looked at the Dox's silver eyes and grinned. 

" Yes, you name them too. First part of the training is to get your new friends to obey you and follow orders. It shouldn't be hard, they're very trusting animals. You may choose now." Helios went on to pet the Griffon softly and it kept chirping softly.

Earth and Sun looked at each other and nodded. Sun went to the Griffon and looked the beast in the eyes. Red met Gold and the Griffon chirped happily and beat it's wings, nudging the Senshi a bit. Earth went to the Dox and sat down on her legs to look the baby in it's silver eyes, grinning. The baby barked and licked her hand, showing a row of sharp fanged teeth.

" Well, go then, train them. But don't forget to name them too." The Guardian watched them run off a little ways into, jumping around on the valley grass.

Earth plopped down on the grass and patted the spot in front of her. It took a few minutes and many pats, but the baby Dox got the point and lay in front of her, staring with those large silver eyes.

" What to name you…what do you think of…Tarak? It means protector." She looked at him and watched his expression, it seemed the baby understood her well enough. Then it gave a small bark that definitely meant next name.

" No? Okay, lets see…the only other ones I like are Shields, which means loyal protector, or Zareth, protector of Earth. Which one, one or two?…hold on…ummm…bark once for Shields and two barks for Zareth, alright?" Earth waited for the barks and wondered which it liked best.

Then came one bark. And only came one bark.

" Shields it is! Would you like a collar with your name on it?" The Senshi waited for a reaction and Shields yipped and wagged his bushy tail.

" Alright, let me just think a sec." So she thought, then held out a hand. In her grasp was suddenly a navy blue collar with a small version of the golden crystal dangling, in one facet of the crystal was his name written in a fancy font. 

" How this?" Earth grinned when he yipped, leaning over, she placed it around his neck and watched how the small crystal twinkled when it caught sun rays.

Another few yards away, Sun sat with her hand holding her chin in thought. Suddenly she jumped up in excitement, startling the poor baby Griffin.

" Kianga! It means sunshine, it's perfect for you! Don't you think?" Sun looked over to the startled Griffon and watched it give a nod.

" Good! Come on, lets see how Princess is doing. " Sun knew she shouldn't call Earth that, last time she did her head was almost bitten off. Her friend was just not the same anymore.

" Meta Earth?" 

" We're done. We decided on Shields, my new loyal protector." Earth gave a happy grin and patted Shields on the head, he just yipped and wagged his tail ecstatically.

" What did you name her?" 

" Kianga. I never thought I'd put so much effort into a name. But it had to be perfect." Sun smiled, the mysteriousness of Setsuna shining in her eyes.

" Power down. They should see us in our human forms too." 

- Human forms? When were we never human before?- Sun didn't say anything but let the power of the Sun sphere wraps itself back into the crystal sphere.

Shields and Kianga looked at the two new beings with curiosity and confusion. Where had their new masters gone?

" Shields, it's just me in my human form. My name is Bunny. See?" Bunny held out a hand and let the Dox sniff it. He wagged his tail again and bounced around her.

" Let's go play alright? I think that'll be the best way for you too train for now, until you get older." Bunny gestured for Setsuna to follow, and she did. Until Kianga chirped loudly and knelt down on the ground. Shields did the same and looked at Bunny patiently, it seemed he wanted her to learn too.

" Do they…want us to ride them?" Setsuna guessed hesitantly, but figured this is what her new animal friend wanted, then slowly climbed on her back. Kianga chirped happily and lifted off from the ground and went soaring into the sky. 

Bunny got on Shield's back too and he took off after a second in a quick canter. Luckily, Bunny had been smart enough to make sure the collar wouldn't choke her friend when she went to hold on to it, she'd thought he might want to transport her around like this.

" Go ahead and go faster if you want Shield! This is so much fun!" Bunny giggled on her friend's back as the wind hit her face with increased acceleration.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

It was later that day and now Bunny felt more relaxed after her bath, which was much needed after romping around with Shield's in a large mud spot they'd found at the edge of Elisions forest. Now it was time for dinner or it would be, as soon as Bunny could get the burdocks out of her Dox's hair.

" Jeez…how ever did you get so many of these things in you?!…hold still..annndd got it!" She stood up in relief but groaned when Lia handed her another brush, this one with close to fine bristles, Shield's fur was completely untidy. Another few minutes gone by, the young woman cried out with relief again and walked out the door, Shields bouncing at her side.

Setsuna met them in the hall, thankfully it was a very large hall too, or else Kianga would not have been able to walk beside her master.

" Evening Setsuna." Bunny smiled happily up at her friend, who was only taller now by two inches.

" Good evening Pr-Bunny." Setsuna caught herself, but felt the glare her leader sent her.

" Not much in you has changed since becoming Meta Sun. It suits you to stay the way you are." 

" I sense many changes in you Bunny. It concerns me, do you think you will change completely from the person you used to be?" She was trying to be subtle about it, really, but it seemed this Bunny would be lost forever if they didn't do something. Something much worse could take place as her personality went.

" What changes?-" Bunny was going to continue her questions, but something caught her attention in the dining room.

" Kunzite?! I can't believe it!" The blue haired beauty smiled happily at remembering her very old friend, one she hadn't seen (on the side of the light) in years upon years. 

But Kunzite had a very different reaction. Helios had told him that Serena was gone, and Bunny was not Serenity anymore. He hadn't believed it. Kunzite knew she would always be the heart of the Moon, but now he sensed the power of the golden crystal, and he still didn't believe it. Therefore he said what he said…and got the consequences for it.

" Princess Serenity?!" Kunzite's blue eyes widened in shock at her appearance. Bunny of course frowned and became pink in the face with anger. Her eyes burned with dark fire and power swarmed to her hand.

" DON'T CALL ME THAT!" She let loose a small golden globe of power, hurtling it straight to the frightened general…and knocked him out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Longish chap, hope you like it. Soon the battle begins I promise! I finally got Kunzite in and don't worry, he'll live…as long as he never calls Bunny 'princess' again. But I can't promise that…Review please! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	8. Kunzite love

A/N: Once again, I'm very sorry for the wait. I'll try and get them out sooner. Now for the waited chapter! Enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Becoming Another

Chapter Eight

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Bunny grumbled to herself. She'd wanted a nice evening to follow the nice day she'd had with her Dox. But no, Kunzite had to show up and be all shocked to hell. 

- Stupid, stupid general! Grrrr. Couldn't he tell I'm part of the Earth? Serenity died a long time ago.- The thought made her even more angry and her hands clenched. Bunny her a grunt of pain and realized she'd squeezed the white haired man's hand much to tight.

" Oops, so sorry Kunzite. I hope you wake up soon…Or I could just wake you up, that's so much simpler." A mischievous grin formed on her pink lips and Bunny placed a slim finger to his forehead. It looked as if blue static zapped him the next second and poor Kunzite sat up with a yelp of pain.

" Ouch!" Kunzite clutched his head in dull pain.

" Well it serves you right. Don't ever call me that awful name ever again." Bunny watched him calmly, a satisfied smile on her lips.

" Ser-" Kunzite winced when a new pain met the back of his head.

" Don't you listen? It's not difficult, my name is Bunny." Her deep brown eyes stayed calm even after she'd hit him upside the head.

" I'll leave you. Be dressed in a few minutes and I'll explain things."

" But Heli-"

" I know Helios has already, but it seems you still have question or you would have known who I am. Shock like yours does not come from a very well informed person." Bunny left in a stately way through the tall double doors of his bedroom and shut it behind her.

Kunzite sighed. He was brought back for this? Serenity was gone, he knew it. Was it the Earth that had corrupted her so? Helios had said that even with being Meta Earth, Bunny should not have warped her personality so much. She should have stayed innocent. Shaking his head, Kunzite got up and walked over to a large closet bureau and opened it up. Inside were many suits, non of which he felt like wearing. So he grabbed a pair of training pants and a well fit white shirt. A pair of training shoes and a hair band later, he left the room. 

***

Kunzite walked down the hallways of the Elision Palace, his brain whirling with it's beauty. Even as guardian to the crown prince, he'd never been to the world of Guardian Keeper. Upon walking down the halls, the white haired general came to a balcony where three figures sat having tea while the sun fell to reveal the stars. A dark blue head looked up and dark brown eyes smiled at him.

" Hello General Kunzite. Please sit and have some tea with us. Bunny did quite a number on you." Helios smiled at him and a maiden brought over some tea and cakes for him.

" I'm sure you weren't too worried Helios." Bunny glanced at the guardian with teasing eyes, but sipped her tea daintily. Setsuna and Kunzite looked at her with confusion, wondering why Helios was blushing a light pink.

" Wha-what ever do you mean Bunny?" Helios glanced from the Senshi to Setsuna, turning a darker pink. 

" Well, I'm sure you and Setsuna had a nice dinner. With me watching Kunzite in his room and all. Come Kunzite, I'll answer your questions now. Shields, you can come too." Bunny stood and walked down the balcony stairs with Shields running down ahead. Kunzite just followed still confused. Helios sat surprised, now blushing a deep red. Setsuna eyed the guardian suspiciously, hiding her own smile well.

***

" Your so different now." Kunzite spoke softly.

" Out with old, and in with the new." Bunny looked up to the sky, now soft pinks, purples, and oranges.

" How? Why are you in Elision?"

" I'm sure you remember Endymion and his reincarnation Darien?" She waited for his nod and continued.

" I broke our union in this life and the fates weren't happen now that there perfect world was not so perfect. That's when Helios found me. I was losing my mind with out my Senshi powers and soon so was Setsuna because she gave her powers up, after she'd found out what Queen Serenity was ordered to do to me and her."

" What did she do you two?" He glanced at her and looked away quickly. 

" Serenity was ordered to make me normal and take everyone and everything away. Since Setsuna was the Senshi of time, her memories were altered and so was the time stream."

" That explains why your so different, sort of. But Setsuna hasn't changed nearly as much as you." Kunzite gazed at her, watching her reaction. 

" But why are you here Kunzite?" Bunny changed the subject, she didn't like where it was leading too.

" To help." 

" I didn't think Helios couldn't bring you back from the dead. Sailor Moon killed you quite some time ago. It doesn't matter though. You're here now, and we'll all defeat the fates…" 

It seemed Bunny was going to say something else but she just smiled up at the revealed stars and hooked arms with Kunzite. They spent the rest of the night mainly walking in comfortable silence, but at some points, a conversation was struck up about different subjects. But Kunzite wondered just what she had wanted to say.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** 

Kunzite fell down on his new bed with a sigh. It had been a very enchanting evening with Bunny, she really was charming. But it worried him that she was so different. It worried them all that she was so different. A coldness and fearlessness had swept into her and stuck. Chilling as it was, he liked it anyways. Bunny was so much more now than a princess soldier. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Months went buy and the powers of Kunzite, Bunny, and Setsuna grew. Abilities were not the only thing to grow, relationships grew too and so did Bunny's ever changing personality. The time to fight the Fates was drawing near and Kunzite fell more in love with the blue haired girl every day. Hopefully, he could confess his feelings before the possibility of one of them dieing was brought up. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: Really short, sucki chapter. I'm soooo sorry! Really, flame me if you wish. Just know the next chapter will be MUCH better, promise! And yep! I'll even throw in a pinch of romance! C ya!

JupeJupe ^_^ 


	9. Startling

A/N: It's been quite awhile, so sorry, I really am. Life has been just a bit hectic. Well here is a hopefully awaited chapter and enjoy!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Title: Becoming Another

Chapter Nine

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A year had passed in Elision. Bunny had been changing at a more accelerated rate recently, within the sweet summer months they now experienced. But it only strengthened Helios's worry that something far more dangerous was happening to her. It seemed that soon, what they saw as Bunny in the beginning, before she laid any of her delicate fingertips on the golden crystal, would be gone. Princess Serenity of the Moon will have truly died a thousand years ago without a reincarnation. Scary? A bit.

***

" C'mon Kunzy! Pretty please?! Sets is busy with Helios somewhere and I have no one to train with!" Bunny pleaded pitifully, giving Kunzite her puppy dog pout. He chuckled and shook his head yes in defeat.

" Alright fair princess. But we just got done with training two hours ago. Are you sure your body has relaxed enough?" A worried look crossed his face, but left just as soon as she zapped him again with her now patented blue static shock.

" General Kunzite, as leader of this team, I demand for you to never call me _princess_ again! Do you understand this time? I'd hate to have to kill you." The look in Bunny's eyes showed she was quite serious and with out a second glance, hopped on her now adult Dox, double the size he was, and rode off.

- Smart Kunzite…- He sighed, annoyed with his own stupidity and found Bunny and Shields were already five hundred yards away. Kunzite took off with out another thought and flew threw the air, wingless, and tried to catch up. He didn't catch up.

**

" Your getting slow Kunzite! More training for you sir…with weights I think…yes, weights will help to make you much faster! But forget that for now, sword fighting is what were doing here today!" Bunny looked so eager and from the air she pulled out her sword that she used as Meta Earth. Shields yipped with excitement got into a defensive position.

" Shield's, stand down boy. Let me take him on alone alright?" Bunny winked at Shield's, who looked a bit worried but did as told and laid down in the grass.

" Being fearless are we?" Kunzite swung his massive sword in arches, exercising his arm. 

" I _am_ fearless!" Bunny charged forth with lightening speed and swung at him with force Kunzite didn't think she possessed. 

That's when he felt it.

It was like her aura had changed over night and the energy patterns that were once Bunny, the _old_ Bunny, were non-existent. The change caught him off guard and the sword's blade came a few millimeters from his tanned skin. Kunzite looked up startled and saw her victorious smile as she flipped over his shoulder and behind him. Only a fraction of a second later did he feel the sharp tip of her blade touch the center of his back and her chuckle.

" I can't wait for the battles to start, but you Sir Kunzite, need to train more. Weights, heavy ones, not those light things you've been using. Ten tons is really nothing you know." Bunny relaxed her stance and sliced the air with her sword, the cuts were fast and you would have never noticed she had actually made fifteen strokes in under a second.

" Come on Shield's! So much for training! Kunzite, I suggest you get to work." She jumped onto the fox creature's back and off they rode towards the palace. 

- She _is_ changing…I haven't noticed because…because my emotions wouldn't let me look hard enough to notice her slipping away….- Kunzite ran a hand through his hair and went flying off to find Helios and Setsuna.

***

" Shields, we have a problem boy." Bunny paced back and forth by the railing of her terrace. Shields lifted his head in curiosity and blinked it's silver eyes, watching her pace.

" Well, you see buddy, the battles haven't started yet. I _need_ them to start! But how? You see?, it's a problem!" Bunny paused in her pacing, letting her creamy white hand drop down by the other to need the silky fabric of her sundress. 

" What do you think Shields?" Her brown eyes focused on the green beast and smiled when he yipped and barked a few times. It seemed she could actually understand her four-legged friend.

" Oh! I see! Very brilliant my friend, brilliant indeed! And you still being a baby! Good boy!" Bunny threw him some cake that came with her afternoon tea and grinned at his canine ways.

- Now to distract Helios…tomorrow though would be better, it being so late and all.- Bunny giggled and called her Dox to come and be brushed before dinner.

***

" So you've finally noticed? It's frightening to watch her change before you and know it's unstoppable." Helios walked along, hands behind his back as he walked to dinner with Setsuna and Kunzite.

" Frightening is an understatement! And how do you know it's unstoppable?! Can't we stop her from becoming…another person?!…" Kunzite walked ahead a little, irritated he couldn't do anything. Helios suddenly looked shocked and stopped in his tracks, but it was quick and fleeting. And Setsuna almost missed it. But her eyes were keener than ever, she saw everything that could be seen. The garnet haired woman put a gentle hand to the guardian's arm and looked at him worriedly.

" What is it Helios? Something Kunzite said shocked you. Please tell me." Her voice was soft and calm as usual and her sharp red eyes pierced him subtly.

" It's nothing Setsuna. Could you ease poor Kunzite's mind? He looks frazzled from all this information." Helios looked out the window to advert her gaze and saw her nod from the corner of his blue eyes. 

- Siria, I see what you did…It has become more than just another battle now…- Helios walked on behind his two companions as Setsuna consoled Kunzite out of thinking the love of his life was slipping away forever.

Even though that might really be true.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

A/N: A short, mystifying chapter for you all. Sry for the long wait, school's becoming such a hassle, along with my missing dog being found and stuff. New chapter will be up soon! Promise! Please review!!

MD~*


End file.
